stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Your Kook to Work Day
"Take Your Kook to Work Day" is the fourth episode of the first season of Stoked, and the fourth overall. Summary Emma falls for Lo's older brother, Ty, but can't get his attention. Prompted by Lo's advice in making him jealous, she brings a non-local to the Office. Now, everyone hates her. How can she fix things? Plot The episode opens up with the gang surfing at the Office in the early morning. Fin spots Ty on the beach, and Emma tells her and Lo that she thinks there's more to him. Lo is disgusted by this and Fin tells Emma to stop daydreaming and go surf. However, Emma gets worked and fails to get Ty's attention. At the dining room, Lo isn't taking a liking to her job and doesn't do anything, causing Kelly to constantly yell at her. Lo then decides to come up with various plans to get out of work. Meanwhile, Emma is upset that Ty doesn't get her name right and feels unnoticed. Johnny comes along and tries to comfort her and attempts to ask her out to a movie, but an oblivious Emma, not realizing that he asked her out, turns the offer down. Reef has been assigned to give surfing lessons to an old man, Chester Grizzle. It doesn't go too well as he's getting a low guest evaluation mark and the fact that Chester complains a lot about youth these days. Hair, attitude, work ethic, strength of character, and other topics are relayed to Reef. On the beach, Chester has a hard time laying down on the board, and then won't follow along with paddling practice, ordering Reef to move his arms for him. Later on, Emma meets Shep, who is camping in the park with his other friends. Emma decides to use him to make Ty jealous but only ends up making Johnny jealous. Emma decides to show Shep the way to the Office. However, the others are upset about this and refuses to talk to Emma after Shep hogged all the waves and violated the Surf Code by repeatedly cutting the others off and caused them all to wipe out while they were surfing. The next morning, the gang goes to the Office only to find Shep and his two friends there, with their tents set up and all their belongings. They even have jet skis parked by the water. Ripper, Lance, Ty, and Johnny arrive, wondering what a bunch of kooks doing at the office. Ty and Johnny (who correctly points out that the kooks are not locals or hotel employees and thus have no business being at the Office) try to get the kooks to leave, but they refuse to (with Shep even using convoluted logic as his and the other kooks' justification for staying). Everything was about to lead into a turf war until Emma stopped them, saying there's plenty of room at the beach to share. This doesn't go too well, however. Lo gets covered in sand while applying sun screen, Johnny's sand castle gets ruined, Broseph's sandwich is stolen by Shep, Ty's video camera gets fried by seawater, and lemonade is poured on Fin's head by a big dimwitted kook. All three kooks also hog the waves and wreck the surfing for everyone else. When everyone returned to the dorms, everyone refused to speak to Emma. She asks Ty if he was mad at her, only to respond that he was kind of disappointed. Reef and Chester are now out on the water, continuing the lesson. The old man eventually gets a frustrated Reef to paddle out and bust some moves, of which Chester dismisses any skill involved. That is the final straw for Reef: Chester can diss anything else about him, but not his surfing! Reef paddles away from the stunned and surprised Chester. Lo's schemes in getting out of work continues, but she only ends up getting caught by Kelly. She was then finally forced to scrape the gum stuck underneath the tables and mop the kitchen floor. Chester catches up to Reef by the equipment shack, and apologizes. He didn't think today's youth had any spine, but he finds that Reef is not a pushover. He has won the old man's hard-earned respect. He will follow any instruction Reef gives, and the two march out to the water. Later on, when Emma returns to her room, she finds out that her bed has been fish-headed and her locker is filled with squid. Fin says she persuaded the perpetrators not to use seaweed for the locker, only for them to agree... and decide to use the squid instead. Emma decides to scare Shep and his friends out of the Office by disguising herself as an angry surf god, complete with a mask. It fails, however, as a wayward wind blows off Emma's costume, and Shep, after finding Emma's mask, announces that he and the other kooks will remain camping at the Office for the rest of the summer. That night, Emma, feeling terrible about failing to get rid of the kooks from the Office, phones her mom, saying she ruined everything as she begins crying. Johnny overhears this and feels badly for her. Reef is still giving surf lessons to Chester. Chester succeeds in surfing but then falls off his board. Reef jumps into the ocean to get Chester and realizes he's not breathing. He then resorts to CPR. Johnny arrives with first aid and everything, but Chester finally awakens. Johnny asks if he's all right, but he's more than that: he's great! Not only did he get to live his surfing dream, he's alive to boot! He asks the two how he could repay them both. Johnny then comes up with the idea of bringing Chester to the Office by boat. When Chester arrives at the Office, he complains about how there are young punks everywhere. Johnny and Reef tell the kooks that the Office is perfect for seniors, and the resort is going to start catering to seniors on this beach. Chester then somehow loses his swimming trunks, which scares off Shep and his friends for good. Emma, realizing what Johnny has done, thanks him, saying he's such a good friend and that she doesn't have to worry about Ty hating her. Johnny feels disappointed by this. The episode ends with Chester asking Johnny where his swimming trunks were. Johnny screams in horror, shouting "MY EYES!" Trivia * When Reef and Johnny bring Chester to the Office by boat the song they use is Ride of the Valkyries by Richard Wagner. *Stoked Radio: ** Going Bye Bye by The Dirty Tricks ** Chasing Satellites by Hello Operator ** Untouchable by Luna Halo * The plant that Emma thought was Poison Ivy may actually be Virginia Creeper (Parthenocissus quinquefolia) (Engelmann's Ivy in Canada) that grows with Poison Ivy, which is why Emma was able to use it and not get a rash. * Fin, Lo, Reef, Broseph, Johnny, Ripper, Lance and Ty don't know that Emma doesn't know the Surf Code. * Broseph, Reef, Lo, Johnny, Ripper and Lance pin all the blame on Emma even though they did allow Shep to surf the Office. * The Office Code of Secrecy is known. * When Emma is scared by a bear when in her bear costume, it could be a reference to an episode of Total Drama Island, "The Sucky Outdoors", in which Izzy pranks her team by dressing up as a bear, then a real bear turns up and chases them up a tree. Goofs * When Lo orders room service, Broseph brings the food from somewhere else. In real life room service comes from the kitchen. * When Lo is under a table to scrape off the gun, her ear ring on the left side is a hoop rather than pearl. * In the scene where Emma is telling Lo she mess up on guests orders, Lo is wearing hoop ear rings, similar to Emma's. * When Lo is in the Hotel Gift Shop, holding a bikini, she has hoop ear rings and when they show Kelly's face and then back to Lo again, Lo's ear rings are pearls and then quickly change back to hoop ear rings. * When Reef, Broseph, and Fin leave the beach together while Emma watches on her surfboard, Fin is carrying an exact copy of Emma's surfboard instead of her own. Appearances * Emma * Fin * Lo * Johnny * Reef * Broseph * Chester Grizzle * Kelly * No Pants Lance * Ripper * Ty * Shep * Shep's Friends Quotes Chester: Lazy, disrespectful kids these days, with their girly, hippie jewelry. Who give you that hair cut, a lawnmower?! And what kind of a sissy name is "Reef"?! What, what is that? Reef: Just one lesson! First part of surfing is learning to paddle out. All right, lie down on the board. Chester: Oh boy, give me a second here! Arthritis actin' up, my bum hip or that steel rod they put in my back. Andrew: (After Reef makes a gesture to a female guest) Hey, lover boy, I don't pay you to flash your muscles. Reef: Okay, put one arm in front of the other. That's very good! Chester: Don't patronize me, creampuff. I've been paddling since the Great Depression. If you don't knock off the baby talk, I'll paddle you. Now get down here and move my arms for me. That's that more like it! Woohoo! Reef: It's gonna take a long time to learn if I'm doing all the work here! Chester: Fine by me: I got you booked all week. (Laughs) Chester: Hey, uh Johnny, you seen my trunks? Johnny: Ahh! MY EYES! Lo: (On her iPhone) Yes it's hard, and my manager Kelly is so annoying! And she wears way too much makeup! Cockatoo: (Mimicking Lo) **''Rawk''**, so annoying! Lo: I won't be here long! I have a way out of this job! Kelly: (To Emma, asking about Lo) Have you seen Princess anywhere? (Lo moans) Lo: I don't feel so good! (Coughs) Kelly: Eww, what's wrong with you? Lo: It's either the chicken pox or the measles or something worse and way more contagious. Kelly: Are you nuts?! You'll infect the customers! Out, out! Cockatoo: **''Rawk''**, I know how to get out of work, fake the chicken pox, **''rawk!** '''Kelly': Why that little weasel! Cockatoo: **''Rawk''**, Kelly wears too much makeup! (Kelly grabs his neck) **''Raawk!** '''Ripper': Why are there a bunch of kooks on our waves? Lance: Do they work at the hotel? Emma: This is the sickest beach! Fin: And the best part, no tourists! (Sees Ty) Hey Lo, is that your brother? Lo: You mean the AV club president? Ty is obsessed with making surf videos! He wants to make a career out of it or something. He's such a nerd! Emma: Aww, I think it's cool! It's like there's more to him than, a cute smile, nice eyes and a killer tan. Lo: Eww, that's my brother you're drooling over! Fin: So are you going to hang out in the lineup until he notices you or are you gonna go catch some waves? Emma: (Looks at the waves) They look a lot bigger out here than they did on the beach. Why do they call this place the Office anyway? Lo: Because if you bail, you're gonna get worked hard! (Emma gulps and Fin makes chicken sounds) Emma: Okay, okay, okay! Broseph: Yo Emma! Emma: What's up? Broseph: As your first surf coach, I feel like I should tell you this is not cool, bro. Fin: The Office is our secret surf spot! Johnny: Yeah, it's not for kooks, tourists or cute guys who could probably surf way better than me! (Everyone stares at him) Uh, strike that last comment from the record! Emma: Guys, he's not a kook! Anyway he's just one guy! Shep: Killer beach, dudes! Um, everything okay? Emma: Guys! Broseph: It's cool! Fin: Whatever! Reef: Yeah! Johnny: I'm just thrilled! Broseph: Man, I've got to get in a good session before work! Reef: Yeah, yesterday was brutal thanks to Hoggy McWave Hog! Emma: Guys, I said I was sorry! It won't happen again; I promise! Maybe he didn't know the rules. Reef: Every surfer knows the code! He knows the code! Johnny here knows the code! She knows the code! You don't mess with the code! Broseph: Yeah, true that! Reef: Surf instructor reporting for duty! Any sweet macking honeys ready to get hot for teacher? Johhny: Reef, this is your surf student, Mr. Chester Grizzle! Chester: Let's do this thing! Reef: Him! But that dude's a dude, and he's old, and a dude! Chester: (Hits Reef on the head with his cane) Kids these days—no respect! Bummer: Indeed, sir, no respect at all! Reef: (Laughs) Yeah I get it, prankin' the new guy; good one, dudes, but seriously, where the honeys at? Bummer: You will show Mr. Grizzle the finest surf instruction available. (Hands Chester a staff e-val) Here's a staff evaluation form sir. Now don't you hold back! Chester: Heh, I'm going to enjoy this! Reef: Man, this is total ca-ca! Chester: Attitude, zero out of ten! Reef: Okay, okay grandpa, let's catch some white wash. (Kelly places hot rocks on Lo's back) Lo: Okay, that's a hot one! Little hotter! Ow, ow, ow! Those are way too— (Sees Kelly) Oh, crud! Emma: (Covering the totem with leaves) Try and find the way now, kooks! Shep: (Uncertain) Which way's the beach? Large Kook: (Pulls out his PDA) That away, GPS! (From Emma's hiding spot) Shep: Watch it brah, there's poison ivy everywhere. Emma: (Looking at her hands) Oh no! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1